


The virgin Sacrifice

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Fantasy/Scify smut [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mesoamerican God!AU, Pregnancy Kink, Sex in a hammock, Sex on an altar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is the Mayan God Camazotz, Rey is an indentured servant to the conquistador Unkar Plutt. She is captured and offered as a virgin sacrifice. </p><p>Mesoamerican God!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The virgin Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm gonna have to explain a few things. This is not intended to come off as me dismissing or making light of the horrible mass killing of Mesoamericans by the Spanish. That wasn't cool. But the fact is that in this story Kylo is tired of all the sacrifices they've been making to him and is pretty much done with the whole situation. He's also annoyed because they never actually listen to him, which is a human failing across the board. That said, enjoy the smut! ;)

Rey was an indentured servant to the conquistador Unkar Plutt, and she was miserable. The stench of death had become commonplace to her in the last few years and the horrible things she'd seen often invaded her dreams. Then one night she saw her chance to escape and took it with both hands.

Unkar was in his cups more than usual and before long he passed out, snoring wetly. Rey silently crept from the camp and into the jungle. By morning she was miles away from her cruel master and his cohorts. But unfortunately she'd been followed by several native warriors.

Before Rey knew what was happening she was gagged and tied. The two warriors carried her for hours until suddenly a temple atop a huge stepped pyramid appeared from the trees. She was terrified, she knew very well what the natives did to prisoners.

The two warriors who'd captured her carried her into the pyramid, cut her bonds and left her in a room that was bare except for a small table and a pile of cushions. Rey gasped as she noticed the depictions of women being deflowered by a frightening bat-faced god.

But before Rey could process this a group of women came in. They bathed her and gently dressed her in what she could only describe as a short, cream and gold flecked dress that draped over her arms and had scandalously open sides. Then they covered her lower arms and her legs with golden paint. Her hair was carefully brushed and left loose to dry. Rey trembled at the thought of what would happen to her.

Once Rey was arranged to the women's liking The two warriors who'd captured her appeared and carried her to the temple atop the pyramid. They quickly tied her to the altar and fled, as if something terrifying were on its way. Two men dressed in bright colors stayed behind.

Camazotz the bat god, lord of darkness and blood was to receive a virgin sacrifice. The priests hoped he would find her appealing and impregnate her, giving them a champion to save them from the invaders. The Coyoltlahtolli had raided their villages and killed so many of their people they were desperate.

Before long a gust of wind alerted Rey to a presence in the shadows. She couldn't really see bound as she was, but she heard the priests pleading with it. A growl was heard and the priests fled the temple. The god had accepted their sacrifice and had said perhaps he'd help them. For some reason he seemed very angry.

Rey gasped when a man stepped from the shadows. He was tall, with a pale complexion, a long narrow face, dark, shoulder-length hair and dark eyes. He wore a black loincloth and a black cape patterned with silver specks. This wasn't what she'd expected, but she was still afraid. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed he'd leave. She trembled when she felt him trace her forehead, giving her the ability to speak, read and understand his language. Then he spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of." Said a silky voice in her ear.

She was beautiful. Her skin was nearly as pale as his, her hair a lovely shade of brown he'd never seen and when she opened her eyes they were an exotic greenish-brown. perhaps he'd give the fools a bit of help, but certainly not his child with this girl. He decided he'd be an idiot not to claim her as his bride, after all he'd been alone so long, and he was tired of it. Yes, she'd make a worthy bride and a fine goddess as well. He would impregnate her now, and then take her home.

"What is your name?" He asked, gently stroking the frightened girl's soft curls.

"My name is Reygan, but most call me Rey." She answered.

He smiled, showing teeth that were perhaps a little too sharp to be normal.

"My name is Kylo, though the people who brought you here call me Camazotz. You need not fear me, you've been given to me and I intend to take you as my bride." He said as he leaned over and kissed her temple.

Rey shivered, there was nothing she could do to stop him. His lips were soft as he kissed her, and when he began to gently trace her collar bones she shivered. Kylo smirked, clearly this girl was quite sensitive. It would be a pleasure to deflower and impregnate her. He withdrew his hands and gently stroked her cheek to comfort his frightened bride.

"Let me have you my sweet, and I'll give you pleasure you've never dreamed of." He whispered.

Rey looked into his dark, expressive eyes and nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek as she spread her legs. He kissed it away and had to bite back a moan when he lifted her clothing and saw just how lovely her body was. She was taunt and slender, her breasts small but full and perfectly shaped.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered as he began to kneed her breasts and kiss her neck.

Within a few moments he had her wet and panting, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

He could have taken her then, but he was a better lover than that. He chuckled when she squeaked in surprise and then groaned as he began to stroke her sex. As he gently pumped his fingers in and out of of her he moved between her legs and lowered his head to taste her. She was close to coming, all it took was a single lick to send her body into spasms of ecstasy as she came for the first time.

Kylo discarded his cloak and loincloth, kissing Rey tenderly as he mounted her.

She surrendered her body, spreading her legs as wide as possible. She cried out in pain as he sheathed his hard, thick cock inside her, spreading her open and tearing through her hymen. But then he gently stroked her abdomen and her pain faded. It was almost painful to hold himself back while he healed her. But soon she was mewling and bucking her hips, ready to give herself to him.

Rey let out a loud, wanton moan as Kylo began to ride her, and he almost came then and there. She was utterly exquisite. He'd had many women before, but none who thrilled him like this exotic beauty he'd just deflowered.

She moaned as he pumped away between her legs, claiming her irreversibly as he filled her womb with his potent seed.

For any mortal that would have been it, but Kylo was a god, and as such he could be hard as long as he wanted. It seemed like he fucked her for hours, and indeed he may have. He took his lovely bride in every way he could, making her scream and cry out in pleasure as he brought her to climax again and again. Once he came inside her for the third time he held her tightly, kissing and sucking on her neck as he ran his hand over her womb, guiding his seed where it needed to be to impregnate her.

As she conceived Rey groaned, coming helplessly from the powerful magic. Kylo grinned as he felt their child begin to form and her tiny heart began to beat. Rey was his now, in all ways. He kissed her reverently as he pulled out and dismounted her. Then he quickly cleaned himself up and dressed before doing the same for his bride.

Rey looked exhausted so he took her in his arms, opened a portal and carried her home. They arrived a moment later with a rush of displaced air. Kylo smiled softly when he realized she'd fallen asleep in his arms. He gently set her in his hammock and climbed in beside her, taking her in his arms and curling around her as he let himself succumb to sleep.

~~~~~

When Kylo woke hours later Rey was still asleep. In the dim light of morning his bride lay peacefully in his arms. It felt wonderful to hold her, and as her eyes fluttered open he kissed her hungrily. She shivered and moaned into his mouth, arching her back. Her body remembered last night and desperately wanted more.

Rey gasped as Kylo turned her around and pulled her on top of him from behind by her hips. She felt his erection pressed against her lower back and groaned as he nipped at her neck and gently stroked the soft skin of her hips.

"You're carrying my child now my sweet, you're mine forever." He whispered as he lifted and tilted her hips, thrusting his hard, thick cock inside her to the hilt.

"Yes!" Rey gasped and spread her legs as wide as she could. She knew it was true and it was intoxicating to know that he'd filled her womb with life. She moaned as Kylo held her hips, guiding her up and down on his cock.

Kylo smirked as he noticed her breasts were already slightly larger than they'd been last night. In the next few weeks Rey's belly would swell and she would give birth to their daughter. He had done this to his virginal bride, and it aroused him like nothing else could.

The pace of their coupling began to increase as Rey came, her sex clenching helplessly around the hard, thick cock buried deep inside her as she wailed.

Kylo groaned clutching Rey to him as he spilled his seed inside her. Once he'd softened and slipped from her he turned her around and gathered her in his arms kissing her deeply. He'd never expected to take a wife, but here she was, in his arms and carrying his child.

Rey yawned, covering her mouth with a slender hand as she made herself comfortable in Kylo's arms. She was content for perhaps the first time in her life.

~~~~~

Over the next few weeks Rey slowly gained immortality as her belly swelled with child. She was relived when he explained that her pregnancy would only last a few weeks. She hated the near immobility that came with being heavily pregnant, but she loved her baby, who Kylo had assured her was a girl.

Kylo did eventually give his people some help, but of course they squandered it. He felt sorry for them but they'd always been so violent and cruel to others that he really couldn't justify helping them further. Neither could the god the Spanish prayed to justify the behavior of his people. So in the end the two groups were left to fight it out.

Kylo's people lost and he was suddenly a god no one prayed to. It was a relief to be honest, it was far better to spend his time with his wife and daughter than to deal with squabbling mortals.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
